DÉJAME
by Nanaccs
Summary: Dejar de lado un sentimiento, déjame seguir, ya tomé mi decisión y tu también lo haz hecho. Songfic


**NOTAS AUTORA (NA):** Todas aquellas frases que se encuentren dentro de paréntesis son mis opiniones, y las que se encuentren dentro de comillas son los pensamientos del personaje.

También debo aclarar que Inuyasha no es de mi propiedad, lo que haré será retomar la historia y agregarle algunos personajes.

Ah el siguiente es un songfic de cómo sería la ruptura, si así lo podríamos llamar, de Aome e Inuyasha. La canción se llama Déjame y el interprete es Juan Fernando Velasco, se las recomiendo es divina.

**DÉJAME**

_Déjame, déjame decir adiós_

_Ayúdame, ayúdame a borrar tu voz_

_Enséñame, enséñame a seguir sin ti_

_Intentaré librar mi pecho de este amor_

Aome corría desesperada su corazón, su amor, todo había sido roto, nada importaba ahora. Después de lo que había visto solo quería correr, correr y olvidar todo. Pero él la seguía y gritaba su nombre.

- AOME

Ella no le escuchaba, no quería escucharlo, sólo pensaba "aléjate, déjame quiero estar sola". Más él no se daba por vencido y gritaba más alto su nombre.

A pesar del dolor que sentía no lloraba, ya había llorado demasiado, debía seguir, corría en medio del bosque sin distinguir a donde se dirigía, chocó contra algo, pero no era dura era suave, alguien la abrazaba.

-Aome – le escucho decir – no es…

-Si es – dice Aome – Tu lo sabes muy bien Inuyasha – dice separándose de él.

La vio ahí, estaba triste lo sabía "Eres un tonto Inuyasha" se dijo a si mismo.

-No trates de excusarte, ya yo lo sé.

-Aome, yo no…

-No te disculpes, tal vez fue mi culpa, sólo te pido que me dejes ir un tiempo.

-Aome nooo espera…

-Volveré, sólo deseo estar sola un tiempo… por favor Inuyasha- le dice la joven con voz suplicante.

-Esta bien- dice Inuyasha con su mirada en el suelo, suelta a la chica y esta sigue su camino.

_Háblame y cuéntame qué vas a hacer_

_Con el dolor de esto que no pudo ser_

_Olvídame y empieza a caminar sin mí_

_Que este amor se nos ha escapado ya_

Aome se había ido, sus amigos no le dijeron nada cuando les contó, aunque sabían que él era el causante de la partida de su amiga. Ya había pasado una semana y ella aún no volvía. Él ya había tomado una decisión ese día, el día que ella se fue.

_**Flashback**_

_Inuyasha salió corriendo cuando sintió el olor de Kikyo le urgía verla, sentirla cerca de él. Cuando llego ella lo esperaba sentada debajo de un gran árbol, el se acerco y la abrazo._

_-Kikyo, nunca me separaré de ti…. Yo te amo- le dijo, ella le sonrió y beso sus labios._

_- Y yo a ti Inuyasha._

_Un ruido los separa, era Aome, los había visto y escuchado, ella sólo se da la vuelta y empieza a correr. Inuyasha mira a Kikyo:_

_-Ve- le dice ella._

_Inuyasha la suelta y va en busca de Aome._

_**Fin flashback**_

Le dolía hacerle daño, en ese momento un olor familiar llega a su nariz, era Aome había vuelto, salió corriendo a su encuentro. Sus amigos ya se encontraban con ella.

-Hola Inuyasha- le dice Aome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Aome haz… vuelto-dice Inuyasha.

-Acaso no es obvio perro- le dice Shipo viéndolo de mala forma ¬¬.

-Aome podemos hablar a SOLAS- dice Inuyasha a sus amigos, estos miran a Aome y ella les hace una señal afirmativa con su cabeza, se van pero no muy convencidos.

-Aome yo…

-No te mortifiques…-le dice Aome con una mirada triste.

-Pero te he hecho sufrir.

-Eso ya no importa, debes tratar de ser feliz Inuyasha.

-Es que me duele lastimarte.

-No… ahora es más importante tu felicidad, yo… algún día también lo seré.

-Aome…

-Cuéntame que vas a hacer ahora Inuyasha-le dice la joven con su sonrisa y ánimos característicos.

Inuyasha se sentía el más vil de las bestias, la había hecho sufrir y ella se preocupaba aún por él en vez de odiarlo con toda su alma.

-Aome para que quieres que te lo diga, para hacerte sufrir- dice Inuyasha con un nudo en su garganta.

-No, tu debes seguir adelante al igual que yo, debemos seguir buscando a Naraku pero hay que saber que vamos a hacer – dice la joven mirando al cielo – ya acepté que lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado, y es muy duro amar solo.

-Aome… perdón.

-No te disculpes- dice la joven y comienza a caminar hacia la aldea- Ya tu tomaste tu decisión y yo la mía.

-Qué quieres decir? –pregunta Inuyasha, llegando al lado de la joven.

-Que he decidido olvidarte- al escuchar esas palabras Inuyasha se quedo estático, pegado al suelo viendo como esa joven que alguna vez lo amo se alejaba camino hacia la aldea.

_No, tus caricias no saben a miel_

_Tus olores no me hacen soñar como ayer_

_Ya mis palabras no te dan calor_

_Tus manos ya no tiemblan_

_Cuando estás cerca de mí_

El viaje del grupo continuaba, debían continuar con su misión, pero ahora todo era diferente. Aome seguía siendo la misma, aunque todos sabían que sufría y que tal vez aún sufriría más, admiraban su valor y la decisión que había tomado. Ella seguía tratando igual que siempre a Inuyasha, más a él le dolía en extremo que lo hiciera, sobretodo porque todo ya no era igual.

Inuyasha trataba de portarse de la mejor forma con Aome, darle su espacio, no molestarla e incluso se aguantaba a Koga cada vez que venía a rondar por ahí. Pero el sentía que a pesar de que seguía siendo la misma Aome de siempre, ya sus gestos hacia él no eran iguales, sus reacciones cuando el se encontraba cerca ya no eran las misma.

Aome se percataba del comportamiento de Inuyasha pero no decía nada, "es mejor así, él también es diferente ahora conmigo" pensó. Inuyasha en ocasiones se iba a estar solo o a estar con Kikyo y no volvía sino dentro de tres días (NA: Hump que estaría haciendo).

Aome notó algo sorprendida que ha medida que el tiempo pasaba sus reacciones hacia Inuyasha eran distintas, antes las emociones que llenaban su cuerpo cuando el se acercaba poco a poco iban desapareciendo. Hay estaba él a punto de irse.

-A dónde vas?- le pregunta la joven.

-Yo….-Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso- Voy a… ver…a Kikyo- termino de decir con la mirada en el suelo.

-Ah ya veo, nos vemos luego- Inuyasha levanta la vista y se encuentra con la cara sonriente de Aome – que te vaya bien.

-Si… -fue lo único que Inuyasha dio para decir, mientras le daba la espalda a Aome y se alejaba.

Cuando el ya no se encontraba cerca Aome murmuró – Si ahora todo ha cambiado.

_Déjame, déjame pedir perdón_

_Tal vez no di todo lo que pude dar_

_Por este amor que nos ha hecho tanto bien_

_Y me perdí buscándote en mi corazón_

Y la pregunta que había rondado en su cabeza durante la semana que estuvo en su casa llego nuevamente "¿será que no hice nada para que me amará? ¿tal vez todo esto sea mi culpa? Tal vez todo eso fuera cierto, pero ya no vale de nada, ahora sólo me queda perdonar y pedir perdón, ahora comprendo que tal vez me ilusioné, llene mi mente y corazón de cosas que nunca pasaron y que nunca pasarían…. Estar juntos fue bueno, pero ahora solamente podemos ser amigos, ya lo he aceptado".

_Ya tus caricias no saben a miel_

_Tus olores no me hacen soñar como ayer_

_Ya mis palabras no te dan calor_

_Tus manos ya no tiemblan_

_Cuando estás cerca de mí_

Aome camino por el bosque dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos, analizando cada uno de sus pensamientos y reacciones, y se dio cuenta de que todo sería distinto.

-Aome, ¿donde esta Inuyasha?- pregunta Sango.

-Se ha ido, fue a ver a Kikyo.

-Ah ya veo – Sango vio a su amiga, ya no era como antes, antes hubiera estado destrozada ahora estaba ahí igual que siempre, sabía que estaría sufriendo pero apoyaba su decisión.

-Será mejor que lo esperemos – dice Miroku.

-Si – dijeron todos.

-De todas formas todo será distinto de ahora en adelante – dice Miroku- más difícil, pero debemos afrontarlo con valor y así derrotar a Naraku.

-ES CIERTO – grito Shipo entusiasmado – VAMOS A DERROTAR A NARAKU – todos empezaron a reír.

Sango vio a sus amigos y pensó "si todo será distinto"

_No, tus caricias no saben a miel_

_Tus olores no me hacen soñar como ayer_

_Ya mis palabras no te dan calor_

_Tus manos ya no tiemblan_

_Cuando estás cerca de mí_

"Definitivamente todo sería diferente muy diferente" fue el pensamiento que llego esa noche a la mente de Aome "muy distinto".

**FIN**

**NA:** Espero que les guste, es mi primer songfic así que espero dejen reviews me gustaría saber su opinión.


End file.
